


Miscommunication

by starrypawz



Series: Somewhere I Belong [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torian Cadera and the Bounty Hunter on Hoth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

At least the base was slightly warmer than outside.

They’d be heading back out tomorrow, they decided better of setting off noticing that it was starting to get dark, neither really wanted to attempt to traverse Hoth at night.

She clicked off the comm after updating Mako of their current status, unless something went wrong she wouldn’t hear from them or vice versa until the morning.

She sat on the cot, facing Torian who sat opposite.

“Holding up okay?”

“Fine,”

She had no idea why the silence felt so awkward.  And she was hoping they’d be done with the planet too, but then they’d probably end up somewhere just as bad on the next job.

“Rest up while you can, it’ll be the last chance we have for a while,” She said putting the comm down on top of where she had stacked her gear. However, she was keeping a blaster close, sure this was an Imperial Outpost but who knows.

He nodded in agreement.

He noticed that without the bulk of her armour she was actually quite… tiny. He knew she was strong, both mentally and physically.

“Hey, you warm enough? I know I can’t tell if you’re turning blue”

“I can cope,” She laughed slightly swinging her legs onto her cot and crossing them. She was more tired than she thought. She tried to remember the last time she had slept properly.  

“If you get too cold you could always come over here,”

“Wait, what?” She felt her face flush.

Damn it, I do not blush… why am I blushing?

Realisation dawned on Torian on just how wrong that had sounded.

“Haar’chak,” He muttered, “I didn’t mean it like that,”

She quirked an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms.

“Do you make offers like that often?”

“I…”

“I think I will be fine, if not I’ll just find an extra blanket. Good night.”

“Yeah, Good night,”

It felt quite awkward the next morning when they set out. She noticed how he hesitated even more than usual when she sat herself on the speeder bike and he lightly gripped her waist to hold on.   

She had more important things to focus on right now.


End file.
